Szalik
by Weitarou
Summary: Wymówki tracą na wartości, kiedy problem staje się realny. A chorowanie to zdecydowanie nic przyjemnego. Spieprzyłam / NijiHai dla Black.


Haizaki zachorował. Po raz pierwszy od kilku lat dopadło go prawdziwe przeziębienie, choć jeśli być zgodnym z jego poprzednimi wymówkami, chorował na nie już wiele razy, czasami nawet przechodził tą samą chorobę po kilka razy w miesiącu. Początkowo cieszył się myśląc, że dzięki temu będzie mógł bezkarnie jeść śniadanie, obiad i kolację w pidżamie, a także spać do późna i grać na konsoli, a co najważniejsze - mieć wolne od szkoły i treningów. Zwykle takie coś z powodzeniem funkcjonowało przy lekkim przeziębieniu, przy którym jedynym problemem był cieknący nos. W przypadku Haizakiego to nie był tylko katar, a cała gama objawów, był naprawdę chory.

Przy kolejnym mocniejszym kichnięciu, pad wypadł mu z ręki i upadł z głośnym trzaskiem na podłogę. Haizaki kichnął jeszcze raz i z ociąganiem schylił się po niego, mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa. Zignorował neonowy napis „GAME OVER" i wyszarpnął kolejny skrawek papieru z kartonowego pudełka. Złożył go na pół i głośno wydmuchał nos.

- Ugh...chyba naprawdę pójdę spać...- pomyślał, po raz kolejny smarkając w już i tak obsmarkaną chusteczkę. Wrzucił ją do miski po zupce i opadł na łóżko, ciężko wzdychając. Choroba to nic przyjemnego, a przeziębienie należało akurat do tych najbardziej upierdliwych, czyli tych, które sprawiają, że żyć się odechciewa. Dusił się, rzęził i chrypiał, byleby tylko wykrztusić lepką wydzielinę, wypełniającą jego gardło i nos. Przekleństwa wcale nie poprawiały mu humoru ani samopoczucia, przeciwnie, wydawało mu się że im więcej przeklinał, tym gorzej się czuł. W końcu postanowił dać sobie z tym spokój i przekręcił się na drugi bok, starając się zasnąć. Wytarł nos w kołdrę i podciągnął ją pod brodę, natychmiast zamykając oczy.

Trzask!

Haizaki nagle otworzył oczy i poderwał się do siadu. Przez chwilę dyszał ciężko, nerwowo rozglądając się po pokoju. Nie wiedział, czy ten dźwięk mu się przyśnił czy nie, ale wydawało mu się, że ktoś właśnie wszedł do jego mieszkania. Dźwięk powtórzył się, ale tym razem nieco ciszej - ktoś zamknął drzwi. Instynkt nakazywał mu czujność, dobrze wiedział, że jego brat był w pracy, a poza nim innej rodziny nie miał. Kroki stawały się coraz głośniejsze, aż w końcu ucichły i Haizaki mimowolnie poczuł ulgę, kiedy rozpoznał nieoczekiwanego gościa.

- To co tym razem, Haizaki? - zapytał znajomy głos, a jego właściciel stanął w progu pokoju, obrzucając go poirytowanym spojrzeniem. - Znowu udajesz, czy naprawdę się przeziębiłeś?

- Naprawdę się przeziębiłem! - zawołał zduszonym głosem, odruchowo ocierając rękawem nos. - I jak się tutaj dostałeś? Miałem jedyny komplet...- burknął, łypiąc niego podejrzliwie. Shuuzou zmierzył go groźnym spojrzeniem, a Haizaki wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk i odruchowo mocniej naciągnął na siebie kołdrę, przysuwając się bliżej ściany.

- Twój brat mi je dał. - odpowiedział spokojnie, ignorując szok malujący na jego twarzy. - Spotkałem go w przejściu.

- Dlaczego miałby ci je dać? - zapytał, marszcząc brwi. Doskonale wiedział, że on i jego brat warczeli na siebie przy każdej możliwej okazji, co prawda pomiędzy nimi doszło tylko do słownej potyczki, ale szczerze wątpił, że byliby w stanie stać spokojnie obok siebie bez niego w pobliżu. - Ostatnim razem prawie praliście się po pyskach.

- Mówił, że jest zajęty i nie będzie miał czasu, żeby się tobą zająć. - odparł, siadając obok niego na łóżku. Kątem oka zerknął na włączony telewizor, a zmarszczka na jego czole pogłębiła się. - Tak więc podczas mojego dyżuru nie będzie żadnego grania na konsoli, masz spać.

- Nie będę spał, kiedy ty będziesz się panoszyć w moim domu. Wyjdź.

- Miałem się tobą zająć. Nie wyjdę.

Haizaki chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale w porę ugryzł się w język. Doskonale wiedział, że Nijimury nie należy drażnić, a to co właśnie chciał powiedzieć zaliczało się właśnie do tych określeń, które przepłaciłby soczystym, fioletowym sińcem.

- ...Skoro nie chcesz wyjść to zrób mi coś do jedzenia, jestem głodny. - poskarżył się, a Nijimura wywrócił oczami i wstał z kanapy, szybkim krokiem zmierzając najprawdopodobniej w kierunku kuchni. Dwie minuty później wrócił do pokoju niosąc kubek.

- Pij i zaraz kładź się spać. - powiedział, wciskając mu w dłonie dwie tabletki i naczynie. Haizaki zmarszczył brwi i z powątpiewaniem spojrzał w zawartość kubka. Kilka chwil spędził na zastanawianiu się, czy Nijimura kiedykolwiek samodzielnie zrobił sobie cokolwiek do jedzenia. Co prawda dostał jedynie picie, ale to wystarczyło, żeby w niego zwątpił.

- Jesteś idiotą? Przecież to sam wrzątek...- jęknął, a Nijimura wbił w niego rozdrażnione spojrzenie. Czyżby gotowanie sprawiało mu problem?

- Nie komentuj, pij.

- Mogłeś przynajmniej syropu dolać, byłoby już lepiej. Był obok czajnika, malinowy.

- Pij. - warknął, a Haizaki wzdrygnął się i po dłuższej chwili niechętnie wrzucił tabletki do ust, zapijając je łykiem przegotowanej wody. Pomimo tego, że to była zwykła woda, napój działał rozgrzewająco i od razu poczuł się nieco lepiej. Po tym Nijimura wyjął mu kubek z dłoni i pchnął delikatnie na łóżko, natychmiast narzucając na niego kołdrę. Nawet nie protestował, kiedy dodatkowo wepchnął mu poduszkę pod głowę i poprawił koc pod brodą. Kiedy skończył się nad nim pastwić, usiadł na krześle obok łóżka i otworzył książkę.

Haizaki wymamrotał coś pod nosem i ułożył się na boku z kwaśną miną. Perspektywa spania w jego obecności nie wydawała mu się zachęcająca, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić, Nijimura był uparty i miał zwyczaj stosowania wobec niemu przemocy fizycznej, kiedy zwykłe argumenty zawodziły. W dodatku czuł się senny. Być może sprawiło to zmęczenie albo leki, które mu podał, ale w tej chwili naprawdę chciało mu się spać.

Przez jakiś czas przypatrywał mu się spod przymkniętych powiek. Nie myślał o niczym, po prostu na niego patrzył. Kiedy zauważył, że Nijimura odwzajemniał jego spojrzenie, speszył się i z całej siły zacisnął powieki, starając pozbyć się jego obrazu z głowy. Od niego zaczynała boleć go głowa, czuł dziwne gorąco. Gdy ponownie otworzył oczy, zobaczył nad sobą dziwny, rozmazany kształt. Duża dłoń zmierzwiła jego włosy i spoczęła na czole. Haizaki przymknął oczy z ulgą, odczuwając przyjemny chłód.

- Masz gorączkę. - stwierdził Nijimura, przyglądając mu się uważnie. - Nie ma rady, jedziemy do lekarza.

- Czym tam pojedziemy? Na sankach? - zażartował Haizaki i zaraz po tym doznał ataku kaszlu. Nijimura poklepał go mocno po plecach i podetknął mu kubek z wodą. Shougo rozkaszlał się jeszcze mocniej, ale mimo to przyjął naczynie i przycisnął je do ust.

- Pojedziemy autobusem. - zaproponował, wstając z kanapy. - Ubieraj się, zaraz wychodzimy.

- Mamy jakieś pół godziny do najbliższego przystanku! - wychrypiał Haizaki, upuszczając pusty kubek na kanapę. - To stanowczo za daleko.

- Jak chcesz to możesz pojechać na sankach - zauważył złośliwie, a Haizaki spochmurniał i skrzywił się, mamrocząc obelgi. Kiedy próbował wstać z łóżka, zakręciło mu się w głowie i opadł na nie z głupim wyrazem twarzy. Wyglądał tak, jakby nie do końca był świadomy tego, co się właśnie wydarzyło, a Nijimura po raz kolejny tego dnia przewrócił oczami i pomógł mu wstać.

Nawet go ubrał, bo tego także nie był w stanie sam zrobić. Shougo kichnął i wsunął drugą rękę w rękaw podstawionej mu kurtki. Drżącymi dłońmi chwycił obie strony płaszcza i spróbował zapiąć zamek. Zdążył uchwycić dziwny wyraz na twarzy Nijimury, zanim zamek zazgrzytał i zasuwka powędrowała tuż pod jego szyję.

- Potrafię sam to zrobić, nie musisz mi pomagać.

- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien, chwilę wcześniej nawet nie potrafiłeś samodzielnie założyć skarpetek. - stwierdził, a Haizaki prychnął i odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia. Nie czekając na Nijimurę, uchylił drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz i niemal natychmiast pożałował swojego wyboru. W chwili kiedy otworzył drzwi, uderzył w niego podmuch wiatru który sprawił, że chwilę później dygotał z zimna, szczękając zębami.

Nijimura wzruszył ramionami i minął go, podążając zgodnie ze swoimi planami. Haizaki zerknął zazdrośnie na jego szalik i niechętnie powlókł się za nim. Pierwsze zetknięcie się z zimnem było okropne, ale najgorsze dopiero nadchodziło. Haizaki zamarzał, od koniuszków palców, aż po czubek nosa. Nogi drętwiały mu bezlitośnie, każdy krok był wyzwaniem. Po piętnastu minutach był już wyczerpany. Bardzo łatwo o błędy, kiedy jest się zmęczonym.

Haizaki poślizgnął się na lodzie i przejechał na stopach kilkanaście centymetrów zanim zaczął nieubłaganie lecieć do tyłu. Rozpaczliwie zamachnął się rękami, starając się odzyskać równowagę, ale w ostatniej chwili został złapany za ramię i postawiony do pionu.

- Uważaj jak chodzisz, idioto. - zirytował się Nijimura, a Haizaki tylko kiwnął szybko głową i wbił wzrok w chodnik, starając się nie popełnić tego samego błędu. Kiedy znowu zakręciło mu się w głowie, Nijimura ponownie postawił go na nogi i zacmokał z niezadowoleniem.

- Dosyć. Jeśli nie możesz ustać, to złap mnie ramię. - warknął, wyciągając ku niemu rękę. Niechętnie przyjął oferowane mu ramię i uczepił się go kurczowo. Nawet nie miał siły żeby się spierać, po prostu w ciszy dał mu się poprowadzić.

Wizyta nie trwała długo, lekarz jedynie obejrzał jego gardło i wypisał receptę. Haizaki przez większość czasu milczał, pogrążony w myślach. Ocknął się dopiero wtedy, kiedy Nijimura niespodziewanie szarpnął go za kołnierz i postawił koło siebie.

- Nie odchodź nigdzie, zaraz będziemy wsiadać. - powiedział, a Haizaki otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i spojrzał na pojazd przed sobą. Nijimura wepchnął go do autobusu i rozkazał mu wybrać miejsce, a sam poszedł zapłacić za bilety. Haizaki przeszedł kilka kroków i opadł na pierwsze lepsze siedzenie.

- Braciak mnie udusi…- pomyślał ponuro, mimowolnie obmyślając sobie w głowie odpowiedzi na te wszystkie pytania, których nie omieszka mu się nie zadać kiedy tylko wróci do domu. Nijimura zapłacił za jego leki, za wizytę i teraz za przejazd autobusem. To wystarczyło, żeby urządził mu pogadankę na temat znany mu już od lat, czyli: „Nie jesteśmy na tyle biedni, żeby się prosić o jałmużnę". Od momentu kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszał te słowa, zaczął odczuwać wyrzuty sumienia i wydawanie jego ciężko zarobionych pieniędzy na nowe gry bądź używki okazało się nie być już takie łatwe.

Oparł głowę o szybę, patrząc zamglonym wzrokiem na ludzi tłoczących się przy wejściu autobusu. Nijimura zajął miejsce obok niego i wcisnął w rękę bilet, który Haizaki odruchowo wcisnął do kieszeni spodni, nawet na niego nie patrząc. W końcu wszyscy wsiedli i autobus ruszył. Haizaki oparł się wygodniej o oparcie fotela, przymykając powieki. Nijimura mówił coś do niego, ale on był zbyt zmęczony, żeby skupić się na sensie jego słów. Był wyczerpany tym wszystkim, chciał tylko położyć się w swoim łóżku i spać, spać długo. Czuł się taki senny…

- Haizaki? Ej, Haizaki. - potrząsnął jego ramieniem. Szarowłosy oderwał się od siedzenia i wymamrotał coś niezrozumiale, przechylając się na drugą stronę. Chwilę później leżał na jego ramieniu, pochrapując cicho. Nijimura westchnął cierpiętniczo i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Czuł, że ta podróż będzie należała do najdłuższych w jego życiu.

* * *

Ze snu wyrwało go jego własne chrapanie. Wciąż będąc nie do końca przytomnym, podniósł głowę i mlasnął, kładąc głowę na czymś miękkim. Wznosił się i opadał, ale nie wiedział dlaczego. To uczucie było podobne a jednocześnie odmienne od tego, którego zwykle doświadcza się, jadąc autobusem. Ale ten autobus był jakiś dziwny, był nienaturalnie ciepły, wygodny…i pachniał jak Nijimura.

Haizaki otworzył szeroko oczy i nie zobaczył nic. Nic dziwnego, że nic nie zobaczył, był już późny wieczór. Kiedy jego oczy przywykły do ciemności, spojrzał w bok i momentalnie zorientował się w całej sytuacji. To dziwne, że nie zauważył tego wcześniej, ale był niesiony przez Nijimurę. Być może była to zasługa zmarzniętych kończyn albo po prostu tego, że był skończonym kretynem. Zamiast wyrazić swoje oburzenie, zapowietrzył się i oblał rumieńcem, a Shuuzou zmierzył go znudzonym spojrzeniem i westchnął.

- Zasnąłeś. - wyjaśnił, zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. - Uznałem, że lepiej będzie przenieść ciebie w ten sposób, przynajmniej nie umilałeś mi podróży swoimi jękami.

- Niosłeś mnie przez całe miasto?! - wrzasnął, a Nijimura odchylił głowę do tyłu i skrzywił się lekko. Wrzeszczał mu prosto do ucha. - Zwariowałeś?! Puść mnie! Postaw mnie! - zreflektował się szybko, a Nijimura spełnił jego prośbę i postawił go na ziemię.

Haizaki był tak zawstydzony, że Shuuzou dla świętego spokoju musiał wysłuchiwać wszystkich jego zażaleń i wrzasków. Wbił wzrok w jego odsłoniętą szyję i zmarszczył brwi. Zacisnął dłoń na swoim szaliku i odwinął go z szyi. Haizaki z szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzył, jak czerwony szalik w mgnieniu oka zmienia właściciela. Wystarczyło krótkie muśnięcie, żeby poczuł bijące od niego, przyjemne ciepło i delikatność samej tkaniny. Nijimura okręcił go dwa razy wokół niego i odsunął się nieco, patrząc na swoje dzieło.

- Jeśli opuścisz kolejny trening to dostaniesz kopniaka.

- Nie musiałeś mnie odprowadzać, kretyn. - mruknął Haizaki, nerwowo poprawiając go pod szyją. Ten szalik miał w sobie coś niezwykłego. Od kiedy go miał, ani razu się nie przeziębił. Musiał szukać sobie nowego pretekstu do wagarowania, ponieważ szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że jego wymówki automatycznie przestały obejmować przeziębienie. Szalik na jego szyi nieustannie mu o tym przypominał.


End file.
